Like a Willow Tree
by pokemon fan 98
Summary: One day when the Master is away, Erza leads the guild into battle. After, she questions her leadership; until Natsu reminds her of something Makarov said to him, Erza, and Gray one day, long ago... that to lead meant acting strong. Acting like a willow tree, bendable and solid. Dependable. Something they never forgot.


A/N: Hi guys! I've been watching Fairy Tail for a little while now, and I absolutely love it! This story is set for any time. It's not too specific about the events going on at the time, mostly because I'm still not very far into the series and don't want to spoil anything for those of you who have just started. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it! Review please!

She stared at the ground with wide eyes, breathing heavily. Her arms were out to support her, her legs bent underneath her. Her hair fanned all around her, thick strands shielding her face from the other members of her team.

The armor she wore covering her torso was dented and scratched, her arms shaking from the exertion she had used moments before. She could hear others still fighting in the distance, the other members of her guild chasing away the last of the attackers. She only stayed in her position because she knew no one was paying her any attention at the moment. They were celebrating the small victory, the best morale boost Fairy Tail had had in weeks.

'I almost let them down.' She thought. 'My family needed me, and I froze. If Natsu hadn't spoken up…' She closed her eyes tightly, fighting off the tears that threatened to escape if she didn't. One hand tightened into a fist on the ground, her arm clenching. 'It's my duty to act as their leader when the Master isn't here.' She thought, exhaling slowly. 'Now I have to prove that I am up to that challenge.'

Her eyes opened and she stood slowly, looking out over the area. It was clear where Natsu had been, the buildings blackened and rubble all around. They were coming back now, the last of the attackers chased away. Gray led them back, standing tall with his eyes completely serious. Only the smirk he wore told her that he was satisfied. Natsu stood a step behind him, that crazy grin on his face he had after seeing action. Happy flew right next to him, moving all over and talking animatedly to Natsu. They saw her looking at them and grinned.

"Natsu, if I could have a word with you." She said once he was closer.

"Sure thing, Erza." He walked a few feet away from the group with her. "What's up?"

She looked down for a moment before meeting his eyes. "I need to thank you for taking charge back there. It was irresponsible of me not to act. If you hadn't taken charge-."

"Whoa, come on now! Don't be that hard on yourself. Everyone freezes up at some point." He looked back at the other guild members, Gray watching him and Erza carefully. "Remember what Gramps told us years ago? Something about leading like a rock or something?"

She smiled despite herself. "It was like a willow tree, Natsu. You never did listen when the Master took the three of us on at the same time."

The memory surged forward into her mind, playing over as clear as the day it happened.

"_Now I know you kids are young and all, but there may be times when I'm away and Fairy Tail needs a leader in action." The Master stood by the edge of the forest, staff in hand. "You three are the most, er… qualified to do this."_

_Natsu snorted. "I don't know about frost breath over here, but I'm up for it, Gramps."_

_Gray glared at him. "You shouldn't try to bait me, hothead. Just because I'm stronger than you doesn't mean I won't kick your butt."_

"_Oh yeah? You think you're stronger than me?"_

"_Yeah."_

_Erza shook her head. "Will you girls just fight already? These insults are making me sick, they're so pathetic."_

"_You don't have to tell me twice!" Natsu cried. He brought fire to his fists and stood in a solid stance. Gray stood across from him, hands ready to use his Maker magic._

"_Fine then." The Master said. "You two fight. Erza, come with me." He led her a short distance away from the battling boys, to a point where they were still visible but the trees were thick around them. The trees were tall, the leaves thick and rich with color._

_She stood in front of him and put her head down respectfully. "Continue, Master."_

_He reached out an arm and pushed her chin up gently. "Look around you, Erza. The trees here stand strong, thick trunks and full branches. Do you know what type of trees they are?"_

"_No, sir."_

_He smiled. "They're willow trees. I believe these are the strongest trees in the world." _

_She widened her eyes and looked more closely at the trees. "Is it because of their size?"_

_The Master shook his head, his eyes twinkling. "No. There are much larger trees in the world. No, I believe these are the strongest because of two things. They have a firm base in the ground, standing tall and sturdy. But when a deep wind comes, they will bend with it." He looked her in the eyes, which softened at his gaze. "A good leader will never stand down from their beliefs, always protecting what is important to them. They will follow their warriors' wishes, for the most part, basing everything on the good of the whole. But they will not be swept up in them."_

"_But I thought you said a willow tree was supposed to bend with the wind, Master? How is that leading?"_

"_This is the most important part. Though the tree bends with the wind, if it is strong enough it will not break. It will go back to its strong stance. A leader has to do the same thing."_

_She narrowed her eyes as she thought about that. "So a good leader listens to their people and strives to make them happy, but doesn't lose her values in the process?"_

"_Well I'd say that's exactly what I was saying. Very good, Erza!" The young girl beamed at him, standing even taller at the praise. "That's just my way of thinking, but now someone knows it. Anyway, should we go round up the boys now?"_

"_No... need… Gramps." Natsu stood a few steps behind them, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Gray was right behind him, also breathing heavily. Both boys showed signs of fighting, their hair disheveled and their bodies dirty and marked. As usual, Gray had lost most of his clothes in the process._

"_We heard the end of your speech." Gray said. "Thank you for telling us."_

"_Yeah." Natsu said. "Now we know to act like a tree when you're not around."_

_Erza stared at him and he backed away. "You should take what the Master said to heart, Natsu. Any advice can be helpful if you remember its importance."_

_The Master placed a hand on her shoulder. "Come on, kids. Let's go back to the guild. We've been away too long. Who knows what trouble awaits us."_

_Erza cast one more glance at the trees behind them and smiled to herself before following the boys back to the guild._

"Thank you, Natsu." She said. "I needed that."

He flashed her that crazy grin and walked back to the others, Happy flying right back to him. Gray looked over at her and seemed to ask her something with his eyes, though he maintained his cool and collected attitude. She smiled lightly at him and nodded. 'I'm okay.'

'Every leader makes mistakes.' She thought. 'I'm lucky enough to have a family that knows and accepts that.' She walked over to join the celebration. Everyone was telling their own story about what happened, the details already varying. Natsu stood surrounded by a few people, his hands flaming up as he acted out the battle.

'It's a pretty good family.' She thought. 'Crazy, but family.'


End file.
